


me and you

by surexit



Category: Disney Animated Fandoms, Hercules (1997)
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surexit/pseuds/surexit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg is having fun. Hercules isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	me and you

Meg and Hercules don’t have quite the same reaction to waking up in each other’s bodies.

“Mmmmm,” Meg says, smoothing her hands over her newly-acquired chest. “Well. This is _interesting_.”

“ _What happened_?” Hercules says, voice higher than he intended and even Meg’s throaty tones failing to hide the panic. He pulls the sheet up to his chin and doesn’t look down at _anything_.

“If I had to guess, Wonderboy, I’d say…” Meg sits up in bed. “Hmmm, no, I’ve got nothing, Hercules. Time to talk to daddy?”

“I don’t really want to go outside,” Hercules says, still clutching the sheet.

Meg looks at him, and starts laughing. It’s strange to see the open lines of his own face shifted into something more sardonic, an echo of Meg overlaid over them. She’s sitting differently to how Hercules usually sits, something more studied in the line of her arms and hips, and it makes Hercules’ own body look… odd. “You’ve seen all of it before, Wonderboy,” she says. “Hell, we’re _married_. You can look.”

“It just feels a bit weird!” Hercules says. “I don’t want to look.”

“Well, _I_ am planning to look very thoroughly indeed.” She leans towards Hercules, one eyebrow arched. “Want to try a kiss before we go and talk to daddy?”

Hercules really isn’t sure about the answer to that question. He doesn’t find his own face attractive at all, but he finds _Meg_ attractive in all circumstances. It’s so clearly her inside the body that he finds himself nodding and shutting his eyes.

It’s a strange kiss. Hercules never realised before how much wider his mouth is than Meg’s, how his nose and chin are more difficult to avoid, how dry his lips are. He doesn’t really like the experience, but Meg makes a soft noise in her – his – throat, a noise that Hercules has never heard his own vocal cords make. “Oh,” she says, speaking against his lips. “That feels _nice_.”

“Maybe,” Hercules says awkwardly.

Meg sighs. “You really don’t like this, do you? Not even a tiny bit interested?” She pulls back and rests her forehead against Hercules’, so that all he can see is his own eyes gazing at him. “That’s okay, Wonderboy, no need for experimentation.”

“I just want to know it’s fixable,” Hercules says.

“Of course it’s fixable, your dad is _Zeus_.” Meg shrugs one shoulder, an elegant gesture that Hercules has seen thousands of times, and which looks completely different on his own bulky body.

“I suppose.” He can’t really explain to her, when she’s taking this so lightly, that his body is his most important tool, is something he shaped and crafted and spent years perfecting, and he wants it back under his control. He also really can’t explain to her, because there’s no way to say it that will not make her angry, that he cannot stand being weak like her, cannot stand looking at his arms and seeing slimness instead of muscle, thin wrists and delicate fingers that couldn’t keep him safe. 

She seems to have some idea anyway, because she kisses his forehead, just the gentlest brush and the faintest scratch of stubble, and says, “It’s fine, Wonderboy. I’ll go and talk to your dad, you can stay here. I’m sure I can pull off being you. Just smile and wave, right?”

The thought tantalises Hercules for a moment, but only a moment. “No,” he says, taking Meg’s hand and feeling the thick fingers automatically wrap around his own. “Together.”

Meg laughs, a little surprised. “All right, Wonderboy. Together."


End file.
